


Happy Birthday, dad!

by inconspicous_muffin_dealer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Cock Vore, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, Foot Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reincarnation, Snuff, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconspicous_muffin_dealer/pseuds/inconspicous_muffin_dealer
Summary: Usually the older you get, the less you care about your birthdays. Munehisa hadn’t cared about them for at least a decade, maybe even two.But damn, having Akira look at him with those doe eyes while his tongue caressed Iwai’s nipples was already a pretty nice present.In which Iwai gets all his fantasies fulfilled for his birthday.





	1. Impossible Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first ever smut fic lol. Also, reminder:  
> I do not condone any of the acts in this fic in real life. I don not support nor protect real life events similar to the ones in this fic. Fiction is supposed to give us ways to escape reality and explore concepts that are eather impossible to recreate or harm human rights. While fiction does inpact reality, we still need to keep ourselfes in check to prevent this from having a negative influience to society.  
> Also don't fucking come for me in the comments I don't care about your opinions on this topic.
> 
> First chapter has Iwai cockvoring Akira, second has Iwai sleep-fucking Kaoru.

Usually the older you get, the less you care about your birthdays. Munehisa hadn’t cared about them for at least a decade, maybe even two.

But damn, having Akira look at him with those doe eyes while his tongue caressed Iwai’s nipples was already a pretty nice present.

Mune grabbed him by the chin and pulled the teen to his feet, his tongue partet Akira’s lips as he pressed the other one’s nude back against the wall.

“Well aren’t you a mouthful,” Akira gasped.

“Shut up.” Iwai returned his mouth to his supposed position.

They were a mess of limbs, sweat and desperate gasps. The two men didn’t stop at exploring each other’s’ mouths; their hands came in touch with every bit of skin, their fingers caressed whatever they could find.

As annoying as it was for lovers, eventually they had to breathe again. Akira jerked his head back and took a deep breath, his limp body slid down the wall until he sat down on a crate in Untouchable’s storage room. “You-“he gasped, still out of air- “you still haven’t told me what you want for your birthday.”

Iwai smirked. “You think I’d just tell that any brat that comes running in?” His calloused hand disappeared from the teen’s skin and began pumping his own cock. “How about you start earning it?”

Akira’s lips formed a wicked grin. He slid off the box and removed Mune’s hand. “Is that why you take so little care of yourself? Expecting a teenager to do all this work…” He clicked his tongue and shook his head in mocking disappointment. Then he started licking the half-hard dick, swirling his tongue around it until Iwai became fully hard.

Mune’s throat left out a purr. This wasn’t his deepest, darkest fantasy, not by a long shot, but Akira’s tongue work was as perfect as always. However, as always, Mune got impatient. He grabbed the teen by the back of his head and impaled Akira’s mouth on his dick. “Quit complaining and get on with it.” And lo and behold, Akira did.

He bopped his head up and down the length in a steady rhythm, steadily increasing the stimulation, until Iwai finally shot up his load down Akira’s throat. “There,” the teen said after swallowing his lover’s load and cleaning the rest of his chin, “now tell me.”

“It’s my birthday and you expect me to clean myself?”Mune once again grabbed the other’s black hair and pulled him towards his now softening dick. “Work it, whore!”

Akira gave him a defiant glare, but that was just for show. In truth, he loved serving his master. He loved Iwai more than he’d ever loved any other person in the world. More than his parents who kicked him out as soon as they got the chance. More than his “friends” back home. With steady licks he cleaned the rest of Iwai’s cum and his own saliva off the dick. His long tongue caressed the now empty balls, adding his fingers to play with them. He couldn’t wait until they were filled again. After teasing the old man long enough, Akira turned away again. “Happy now?” he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Hmmm, yeah. That’ll do.” Iwai hummed and leaned forward to kiss the younger one’s lips again, softer this time.

Akira however, looked right through it. “Stop stalling!” He grunted as he pulled away. “Tell me. Your deepest, daaaaarkest fantasy. I’m all yours.” And oh god, Akira’s giggle after this was so damn cute.

Could Iwai really ask this of him? The boy was so precious, he didn’t want to miss him for a second, and also, he couldn’t possibly demand such a thing, right? But then again… This smile. These beautiful steel gray eyes. That soft raven black hair. And those devilishly perfect hips. No, Iwai needed to have them all. Claim them as his own.

“There is… one thing.” He said slowly, suddenly hesitant. The wild sexual tiger from before was gone. Now Mune was nothing but a shy lamb. “But I don’t think you’d like it.”

“Oh?” Akira sat down on the cold concrete floor, leisurely leaning his back against a shelf. “Well now I’m curious.”

“I… I...” Iwai moved in on the teen, leaning down to kneel above him and whisper his request directly into his ear. “I need you to get sucked up by my cock. Become my sperm. My _child_.”

Akira’s eyes went wide at this confession. That was utterly impossible! …Or was it? To become part of Iwai, to become his… kin… That was pretty much everything Akira wished for. To… truly be part of Iwai.

Mune turned away. “Told you, it’s too weird-“ but Akira’s hand wrapped around his arm.

“Yes.” The teen said with determination and a face glowing in anticipation. “Make me yours.”

At first, Mune didn’t know what to say. Was this really happening? Akira would be his, only his, all of it. “Are you sure? You know, it… won’t be comfortable. And involves you technically dying.” He hoped that the worried face he made would make Akira understand what exactly he agreed to here.

“I know.” The teen replied. “But this has always been a dream of me. Not exactly like this, but I want to show the world I’m yours, and only yours. I love you, master!”

“I love you too, brat.” And with that Iwai once more connected their lips for one of their last kisses. This time Akira showed much more incentive, pressing his tongue deep into the older man’s mouth and kneading his long fingers into Iwai’s short grey hair. “Alright now get me hard again!” Iwai commanded as he pulled Akira of.

Akira didn’t waste any time, his hands grabbed the limp member of his soon-to-be father and worked it hard in a matter of minutes, all the while he was continuing to assault Mune’s mouth.

“That’s enough now.” Mune pulled completely away from the teen. “Do you wanna go in head or feet first? Head first means you won’t have to suffer as much, but-“

“No. I want to stay with you as long as I can.” Akira’s lips curled upwards in a confident smile. “To be honest, I’ve always hoped I’d be fucked to death.”

Iwai just stared at him in a silent disbelief. Damn was he happy to have found Akira. The boy was more loyal than some of his former Yakuza brothers were, and surely trice as kinky. “Then go get your feet on my dick.” He ordered with a chuckle as he sat down on one of the only chairs in this room.

Akira immediately sat down on the floor before him and raised his feet towards his final destination. The teen began rubbing his soles against the length, curling his toes against prominent veins, and specifically massaging Iwai’s ball sack. The older man hummed in pleasure and Akira could only watch in excitement as the dick grew and grew, larger than any human had ever had. It was as if someone had put a magnifying glass in front of his face. The tip drew closer and closer to him, until Mune’s husky voice cut through to him. “That’s enough. Good job, kid.”

The teen was mesmerized by the giant length. It was almost as long as Iwai’s upper body and as wide in proportion. His breath began to increase, he wanted that dick in his mouth, needed it inside him, anything! Akira began licking Iwai’s now huge slit, his tongue even went inside it!

Iwai grunted in pleasure as the teen began stroking his dick with the entire length of his arms. He could feel his urethra expand, hungry to devour the boy that so foolishly dared to play with it. But Iwai managed to keep it cool. “Fee-“ Iwai had to take a deep breath. “Feet first you said!” He slurred in his lusty state. And Akira obliged.

The younger one finally managed to turn away from the giant dick. He let go of the member, which caused its tip to land on the floor, and positioned his toes at the growing hole. Easier than expected his legs were slurped down by Iwai’s enormous cock. He could feel the inside, like a thousand small massages that pulled his body further and further down.

Munehisa could do nothing but moan. Fuck, it felt so good to finally have someone go down his cock again. He’d almost forgotten how it felt at all. He experienced the sensation of Akira’s knees disappearing down his slit, as it stretched even further to encompass the boys upper legs. And oh man did Akira look good during this. His face was pure red, his mouth open and accented by his pretty swollen lips, his eyes were half open and glossy with tears. Fuck, where was Mune’s phone?! He needed a pic to remember. To show Akira once he was old enough.

As his dick continued devouring Akira, Mune turned to grab his coat on the floor. “Found it!” He exclaimed as his hand grasped the smooth piece of plastic. He turned on the camera and started to film, focusing on Akira, who’s hips were almost completely engulfed in Mune. “How does it feel, baby?” Iwai asked just as he felt the top of the teen’s toes enter his ballsack. “Does it feel good to become mine? To die for our love?”

Akira could do nothing but nod. The constricting force of Iwai’s giant member was exquisitely overstimulating him. “Feels good, so good, so gooood~” he murmured.

“Fuck, you feel amazing too. I can feel you entering my balls, baby. That’s what you’ll be, that’s what you’ve always been. My baby.” Iwai groaned as his hole had to stretch over Akira’s hips now too. Not only that, but the other’s feet were also expanding his left testicle. “You’re my big baby, ain’t ya?”

“Ye-heees!” Akira cried out as the inside of Iwai’s dick worked his own dick hard. It was utterly amazing “Aaah, Master- please Ma- master! Use me-!” More and more of his own body entered his final destination in Iwai’s balls. “I- ugh- I want to be inside you!” Now his navel was gone too. The teen raised his yet free arms towards the man that meant the world to him. “One last kiss?” He moaned.

Iwai grabbed Akira’s arms and pulled him up to him. Might as well use gravity to help him with the shoulders. “Thank you.” He whispered as he kissed Akira for the last time in this life. The teen was sinking faster now and Mune could feel him cum inside him. The ecstatic scream he left in the older one’s mouth was a big clue too.

“Happy Birthday.” Akira whispered and took a deep breath just before his chin disappeared too, quickly followed by his entire head. With only the boy’s arms still in the open, Iwai grabbed both of them and intertwined their fingers till the last second.

Akira squeezed Iwai’s hands as he was now in complete darkness. Hey, at least he got a last full body massage out of it. Far quicker than he wanted his hands were gone too and he could feel his nipples press into Iwai’s balls. But Mune still wouldn’t abandon him. From outside Akira could feel something press against him. “I still can’t believe you really did this.” He heard his master’s muted voice and realized that Iwai was hugging him. “Thank you. I’ll always remember you. And I love you.”

Akira’s eyes once again began to leak tears, not only because of Iwai’s last words to him, but also because the lack of oxygen was getting to him. “So this is how I’ll die.” Akira thought to himself as his head finally joined the rest of his body into Iwai’s testicle. There actually still was some of Iwai’s cum in here and Akira immediately turned around to drink it up. The last bit he sucked into his lungs. The teen desperately had to fight his body’s urge to couch it out, to fight, to breathe air. Akira was content with his death. In his last thoughts, he found that for him there was no greater purpose than this.

Mune groaned as he lay back on the office chair. After this whole ordeal his genitals were super sensitive. Therefore it was no surprise that Akira’s last movements were overstimulating the man. He softly caressed the dying body through the layers of skin. “It’s okay now, baby,” he huffed, “I’ll take care of you.” Finally, any signs of life coming from his future son had passed. “That’s a good boy.” Iwai hummed and tapped Akira’s head. Oof. Mune needed a nap, not only for himself, but also so his penis could shrink back to normal size and his balls could digest Akira. After only a few minutes, Mune was fast asleep in the chair, nude as the day he was born.


	2. Starting a Family

The first thing Munehisa noticed after several hours of sleeping buck naked in a shitty office chair, was that his back hated him. The second thing he noticed, was that his dick was almost its usual size. Actually no, that was the third thing he noticed. The second thing was that both his balls were the size of bowling balls and filled to the brim with sperm. “Good mornin’, Akira.” Mune murmured with a smile. He bent down to caress the former teen, but man his back _really_ hated him. Iwai gave up.

Instead of aftercare he went up and looked for his clothes. He found them in a pile on the floor, mixed with the ones Akira had worn when he came to the store yesterday evening. Iwai picked up the now ownerless shirt and took a long sniff of it. Instantly a wave of love and affection for the teen rolled over him and for a short second he did regret what he did to his lover. But then Iwai remembered that there was still a second person he had to take care of and all second thoughts vanished.

He quickly got dressed – man Mune was never so thankful for the invention of baggy pants – and neatly folded Akira’s clothes to then put them in the boy’s bag. Then he checked his phone. Half past four. At least the early trains were still driving.

With both his and Akira’s stuff, Mune made his way towards the underground station. Baggy pants were great to cover his huge balls, but they didn’t exactly hide it, so Iwai still got a lot of looks from people that should really know how to mind their own business if they were up at this ungodly hour. Luckily he still hadn’t unlearned his famous Yakuza stare. That made those idiots look away real fucking fast.

The train came. Iwai got in. He left at his stop. The way to his apartment was uneventful. Munehisa entered his apartment and the first thing he heard was a very faint buzzing. Curiously, he followed the sound after undressing his coat and leaving Akira’s bag on the floor. A faint snoring accompanied the buzzing the closer he came to Kaoru’s room. Silently the father entered his son’s room.

Kaoru was sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and sunk in a calm rhythm. His mouth stood wide open and a trail of drool ran down his pillow. With still no idea what the buzzing noise was – well, he _had_ an idea, but he needed proof – Iwai approached the sleeping teen. Slowly he lifted the covers off his son. And his mouth fell open.

First of all, Kaoru was completely naked safe for a garter belt. His knees were bent so his legs were resting underneath his butt, held wide open with a rod. The previous statement that his butt was resting on his legs was false, as Iwai found out. Kaoru’s lower back was resting on a big pillow that elevated his crotch. His arms were in handcuffs that were twisted around the bar. And that buzzing noise? It came from a vibrator stuffed all the way into Kaoru’s pussy.

Mune had to take a step back. How did Kaoru do this to himself? Did he do it… for him? He noticed a small piece of paper attached with a cord to the base of the dildo. With the moonlight shining into the window, Mune could make out the words.

“Happy Birthday Daddy”

He almost began to cry. Not only did he have one young attractive teen who loved him more than anything in the world, no he had two of them. Carefully, as not to wake the boy up, Iwai bowed down towards his son’s face and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you, Kaoru.” He whispered.

Without any more words Iwai ripped off his clothes. Seeing his son like this, the boy he took in so many years ago when he was still a baby, had already made him hard. His cock was still about twice as large as it was usually, but as he pulled out the dildo of his son’s hole, Mune realized that Kaoru had prepped himself good. The thing was massive!

Iwai wasted no time. He knelt onto the end of the bed and grabbed Kaoru’s nude hips, right below his garter belt. “I love you, Kaoru. I love both of you so much.” And without further ado, he rammed his dick into his son’s wet cunt.

Kaoru gasped in his sleep, but didn’t wake up. By now he had become a deep sleeper and usually didn’t wake up to his father defiling him until he came himself. Good, Iwai thought, and set a slow but deeply penetrating pace.

“You’ll look so good with Akira inside you.” He slurred as he continuously penetrated his son. “You’ll be such a great breeding bitch.”

Kaoru moaned now and subconsciously started rocking his hips too. “Gonna make you my incest baby.” Mune continued as he fastened the pace.

“Aaaah…” Kaoru started to get more active now. He was still fast asleep but that didn’t stop him. On the outside, Kaoru Iwai might seem like a polite and innocent young man, but on the inside he was a filthy sex-crazy whore who made his own adopted father sleep with him. “Da… daddy…!”

Iwai leaned over his son till he was face to face with him. “Yeah I’m here baby boy. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” He punctuated his sentence with an extremely hard pound.

Once again the teen moaned. “Yes daddy… please…” He started straining against his self-imposed chains. “Make me full… full of your seed…”

Iwai couldn’t restrain himself anymore. With a feverish passion he kissed the boy, suffocated him with his tongue, while always fucking him harder, deeper, faster.

Of course Kaoru woke up from this assault on his airway. “Dad…dy?” he asked groggily.

“Go back to sleep, babe.” His father commanded him. “It’s alright, daddy’s here.”

“Okay.” Kaoru answered and closed his eyes again. And like that, he was gone once more.

Iwai however did not slow down. He grabbed his son’s hips in a vice like grip; surely he’ll have bruises tomorrow. He was near his climax, he could feel it. “I track you fertility, babe” he grunted as he slid his entire length in and out of the teen relentlessly. “I know you’re fertile. But you know that too, right. That’s why you prepped yourself for me… to have your own dad breed you.” After a few more heavy pounds he added “We’ll be one great big family…you me an’ Akira.”

Kaoru was screaming in bliss from his daddy’s relentless pace. Iwai didn’t care about the neighbours. In fact, he hoped that they too got their rocks off from the sounds of him impregnating his son.

Then suddenly, he was there. With a last deep dive into his son’s fertile hole, Iwai released all the cum that had once been Akira. “Baby baby baby baby baby!” He screamed as Kaoru’s pussy climaxed around him. The squeezing walls massaged all of Akira out of his dick, a seemingly endless stream of creamy white. Mune watched in wonder as his own balls shrank and Kaoru’s stomach grew and grew, and grew. It wouldn’t stop becoming bigger, tighter, always heavier with his daddy’s cum.

“Did you like your present?” Iwai heard his son’s sleepy voice mumble.

He smiled and gave his teen son a kiss on the lips. “I did. It was the second best gift someone gave me today. Thank you.”

Kaoru blinked in annoyance and asked, still exhausted: “Only second best? …What’s the best?”

Munehisa gently patted his son’s filled womb. “This is. Akira wanted to be my cum and I just shot all of that creamy naughty Akira-cum up your belly.” By now his orgasm had finally come to an end. Iwai grabbed the still buzzing dildo, turned it off, and carefully slid out of Kaoru. A lot of sperm was already oozing out of his body, “Typical of you to still misbehave, brat.” Munehisa grumbled as he quickly plugged his son up again.

“So you made me have Akira as your child?” Said son giggled.

“Exactly.” Iwai murmured as he got out of the bed and walked to the side of Kaoru’s bed. “I really have to thank you for this, Kaoru. You prepped yourself so perfectly, for me?”

Kaoru, now more or less awake, smiled at his dad. “Of course, daddy. Happy birthday and I love you.”

Mune bent down to softly kiss his son on the lips. “I love you too, Kaoru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it! If you wanna see less kinky shit like this (or even more?) then join our iwaipego discord server! https://discord.gg/MCv4WTp


End file.
